Riddle Me This
by Spicetwist
Summary: her family disappearing one by one, can Laura solve Helena’s riddles to save them
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I have any association with ABC.

Summery: With her family disappearing one by one, can Laura solve Helena's riddles to save them.

**Chapter 1**  
  
Laura sat in her office doing paperwork. Lucky burst in the door. Laura took one look at him and knew something was terribly wrong. His shirt was torn and his lip was bleeding.  
  
"Lucky, what happened?" she asked  
  
"Helena made her move! She's got Dad!" Lucky yelled.  
  
"What? How did that happen?"  
  
Dad and I were leaving Kelly's and Helena's men ambushed us. They seemed to ignore me and went after Dad. We tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them."  
  
"Do you have any idea where Helena's men could have taken him?" Laura asked.  
  
"One of them left me this. He said I was supposed to give it to you."  
  
He handed Laura a piece of yellow paper. Laura took it and unfolded it. She read the paper outloud.  
  
  


"If what you love has been taken from you,  
This little riddle will tell you what to do.  
To find your mate and bring him home,  
Search for a clue where the long dead beasts roam."

  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Lucky.  
  
"It's one of Helena's little games. If we want to find your father, we have to solve the riddle."  
  
Lucky took the paper back from her. He read it again to himself.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense. What does 'where the long dead beasts roam' mean? This is just gibberish."  
  
"No, it means something. We just have to figure out what," Laura said.  
  
The door flew open and Elton rushed in. He had an envelope in his hand.  
  
"Oh Mrs Spencer," he cried. "I just came back from lunch. I had ,the most wonderful salad it had..."  
  
"Elton did you want to see me about something or did you just want to tell me about your lunch, because I'm kind of busy here," interrupted Laura.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I got carried away."  
  
Laura laughed, because she knew that Elton always gets carried away.  
  
"Go ahead Elton. What did you need to see me about?"  
  
"When I got back from lunch this envelope was laying on my desk. There is no postmark or return address on it at all. It just has your name on it."  
  
Laura took the envelope and looked at it. Elton was right, it was blank except for her name. She opened it. There was another piece of yellow paper inside. She read it out loud to Elton and Lucky.  
  
  


"The longer you take, the more you lose,"  
So be sure to study all your clues.  
The stakes will go up at the end of each day,  
Another lost treasure will be the price you will pay"

  
  
Elton looked at Laura. "Oh are we reciting poems. I know a good one. When I saw the palace..."  
  
"Elton shut up!" Laura snapped. "This is not a game. Helena has Luke and these riddles are the only clue to find him. Come on Lucky, lets go."  
  
They ran out of the office leaving Elton standing with his mouth open in amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**  
  
The next afternoon. Lucky and Laura sat side by side at the table trying to decipher Helena's rhymes. They were having no luck at all.  
  
Lesley came out of the kitchen with coffee for them.  
  
"Are you still at it? Don't you think the two of you should take a break and get some sleep? You look terrible," said Lesley.  
  
"Mom, Luke's life depends on us figuring out this rhyme."  
  
"Honey you are not going to do Luke any good if you are asleep on your feet. Get some rest so you can get a fresh start on the clue."  
  
"We'll think about it Grandma," Lucky said with a weak smile.  
  
"I had better go meet the school bus, Lesley Lu will be home soon."  
  
"Thanks Mom," said Laura. "Don't worry, if I havn't figured this out in the next hour I will try to get some sleep. I promise."  
  
Twenty minutes later Lulu came running through the door.  
  
"Come on Grandma, hurry!" she called behind her. Lesley followed her in the door shaking her head.  
  
"Laura, does she ever walk or is she always in fast-forward mode?"  
  
Laura laughed, because she knew that Lulu was hard to keep up with sometimes.  
  
"Mommy guess what?" Lulu said running up to Laura and giving her a hug.  
  
"I don't know. Tell me!" Laura said trying to sound excited.  
  
"We went to the museum today and do you know what I saw?"  
  
Laura shook her head no.  
  
"I saw dinosaurs. Big dinosaurs. You know what else? Mr Franklin said they had been dead for millions of years. Thats a long, long time. That's even older than you!"  
  
Lucky laughed at Lulu's innocent remark about Laura's age. He knew she didn't like to be called old.  
  
"Mr Franklin said dinosaurs used to roam all over the earth, now they just roam in the museums. Mommy what does roam mean?"  
  
Laura wasn't listening anymore. Something Lulu had said had started her thinking.  
  
"That's great Honey. Mommy has to go out for awhile and Lucky is coming with me. You be good for Grandma," Laura said. "Come on Lucky."  
  
They got up and hurried out. Lulu stared at Lesley hoping to be told what was going on, but she could tell the Lesley didn't know either.  
  
In the car, Lucky was as confused as his sister.  
  
"Mom where are we going?"  
  
"I think I figured out Helena's first riddle.  
  
"You did? How?"  
  
"It was Lulu talking about her class trip. Think about it. Dinosaurs are long dead and they were beasts. And where did Lulu say dinosaurs roam now?"  
  
"Museums. You mean you think the next clue is at the museum?"  
  
"That's what I think," Laura said as she pulled the car to a stop in the museum parking lot.  
  
They ran inside and went straight to the prehistoric animal display. They looked all over the room, but didn't see anything.  
  
"Ten minutes till closing," said a voice over the loudspeaker.  
  
"I guess I was wrong. We'd better go," said Laura.  
  
Lucky started to follow her out the door when he noticed a small spot of yellow sticking out from behind the exit sign over the door. He tried but he couldn't quite reach it.  
  
"Lucky?" Laura said coming back into the room. She saw him looking up. "What is it? Did you find something?"  
  
He pointed to the sign. "I can't reach it though."  
  
"Lucky, do you think you could lift me high enough?"  
  
He nodded and picked her up. She grabbed the paper and pulled it down. He set her back on her feet.  
  
She unfolded it. "It's the next riddle," she said. She handed the paper to Lucky. He read it out loud to her.  
  
  


One clue down just a few to go,  
To find the next one just read the riddle below.  
Look in the triple letters hanging outside,  
For at this company's office the next clue does hide.

  
  
"That's worse than the first one," Laura said shaking her head. "Let's get out of here."  
  
They left the museum. The guard locked the door behind them. They headed to her car. The "What do you think this clue means?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Lucky?" Laura turned around and Lucky was nowhere in sight. "Lucky!"  
  
Laura had a bad feeling about this. She leaned on the hood of her car to catch her breath. She noticed an envelope under her windshield wipers. Laura picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was another piece of yellow paper. She pulled it out and read it to herself.  
  
  


So slow you were at figuring out the first clue,  
That now instead of one treasure, you are now looking for two.  
Who will be next, you'll never know,  
But you'll soon be all alone if you work too slow.

  
  
Laura jumped in her car and sped home as fast as she could. She knew she had to get Lesley and Lulu out of the house, tonight.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **  
  
Laura woke up late in the afternoon not sure where she was. She looked around and realized that she had fallen asleep on the sofa.  
  
"Oh no," she said to herself. "I've wasted half a day. I have to get back to figuring out the riddle."  
  
She felt a little better knowing that her mother and Lulu were safe at Bobbie's house.  
  
"Triple letters? What could that be?" she thought.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She got up to answer it. Looking out the window she saw Nikolas standing there. She opened the door.  
  
"Nikolas, it's great to see you, but you shouldn't be here."  
  
"What wrong? Mom, tell me."  
  
"Helena has Luke and Lucky."  
  
Nikolas' face went pale.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked finally.  
  
"Yes and she is sending me these stupid riddles to try to find them. That's why I want you to leave. Every day it takes me to figure them out she is taking away another member of my family. I sent your sister and your Grandmother to Bobbie's, so now I am worried about you."  
  
"I'll be fine. Can I see the riddle?"  
  
She showed him the paper.  
  
"Triple letters, company's office, let me think."   
  
Nikolas sat in silence for a long time.  
  
"I got it! What company do we know that has 3 letters in its name?"  
  
Laura thought hard. "Of course. ELQ! That's so simple. I got to get over there right away."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"No!" Laura yelled. "I lost Lucky by letting him come with me. I want you to go back to Wyndamere where you'll be safe."  
  
"But you might need my..."  
  
"Nikolas, what I need is to know that you're safe. Now please, go home."  
  
"Ok, but I want you to call me as soon as you get back."  
  
"I will."  
  
Nikolas left and Laura walked out to her car. She drove to the ELQ office building as fast as she could. She parked her car and sat there for a minute looking at the riddle again. She knew she was at the right place, but this was a big building. Where should she start looking?   
  
She got out of the car and walked up to the building. She saw the sign on the wall outside the door.  
  
"Look in the triple letters hanging outside," she read off the paper. "That's it!"  
  
She walked over to the sign and saw a piece of yellow paper sticking out of the Q. She pulled it our and unfolded it. She read it to herself.  
  
  


Triple letters held the clue once and they will again,  
Find the right letters and the next clue you will win.  
The letters you want are three of a kind,  
Letters once yours, but now left behind.

  
  
"Oh great, more letters," she said.  
  
She got back in the car and drove home. She walked up to the door and her heart nearly stopped. Taped to the front door was an envelope. She pulled it down and walked inside.  
  
She sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure she wanted to read this note. Laura took a deep breath, opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. Even though she was alone she read it out loud.  
  
  


Good work you've done, but much too slow,  
Faster and faster you must go.  
Look around and you will see,  
That we've captured treasure number three.

  
  
Laura felt faint. She ran to the phone to check on Nikolas, but before she picked it up, it rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said nervously.  
  
"Laura?" Lesley said.  
  
Laura could tell that her mother had been crying. She was not sure she wanted to hear this.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" she said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Lesley Lu and I were playing in the back yard at the brownstone. I went inside for just a moment to get her a glass of water. When I came out..." Lesley broke down into tears.  
  
"Mom! What's happened to my baby?" Laura cried.  
  
"When I came out she... she was gone."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Honey, Bobbie and I looked everywhere. There is no trace of her, it's like she was never here."  
  
Laura began to cry. "It's not your fault Mom. Don't worry, I'll find her."  
  
She hung up the phone and sat down on the sofa again.  
  
"Helena, if you hurt her, I'll kill you," she said.  
  
She called Nikolas and told him what happened. Twenty minutes later, Nikolas was there helping her with the next riddle. They planned to work on it all night so she could get to the next clue before someone else disappeared.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
The next morning Laura and Nikolas were still sitting at the table trying to figure out the clue.  
  
"Triple letters, three of a kind," said Nikolas. "That sounds like she means three of the same letter."  
  
"You're right. Now letters once yours, left behind."  
  
Laura thought for a moment. Then it hit her.  
  
"Nikolas, I know what it is. Helena has hidden the clue at the Triple L Diner. The one we used to own in Canada."  
  
"All right, let's go!" Nikolas yelled.  
  
"No, I need you to stay here and take care of your Grandmother. She is really upset that Lesley Lu is missing. She needs one of us to be here."  
  
"Ok, but be careful."  
  
She picked up the phone and called the airport. A few minutes later she hung up and sank down on the sofa looking worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Nikolas.  
  
"I'm not going to make it in time. I have to have the next clue in my hand this evening and I can't get a flight out until 8 p.m. What am I going to do?" Laura asked with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"You're going to leave it to me."  
  
Nikolas went to the phone and spoke briefly to someone and came back with a smile on his face.  
  
"Its all set. I got a private plane to take you to Chicago and then you're booked on a 3 p.m. flight to Vancouver from there."  
  
She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you Nikolas."  
  
"No need to thank me. I'd do anything for Lulu. Come on, I'll drive you to the airport," he said.  
  
At 8:30 that evening, Laura was sitting in the bus depot waiting for the 8 o'clock bus to take her to the town where the Triple L was located. The bus was late.  
  
By 9:30, Laura was growing worried. She only had a little time left. She walked up to the counter to ask the clerk when it would arrive. The young clerk looked like he was tired of answering that question.  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am. The bus is having engine problems. They are working to repair it as fast as they can. It should be here anytime now," said the Clerk.  
  
"Anytime now? What does that mean?" she yelled at him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him across the counter so that he was face to face with her. "You have been telling me that the bus will be here 'anytime now' for the last hour."  
  
The clerk swallowed hard. Laura could tell he had been surprised by her sudden outburst, but she didn't care. She was mad.  
  
"I...I'm sorry. That is all I know. That is what my boss told me to say. I don't know when the bus will be here," he said with his voice shaking.  
  
"Well I suggest you find out. This is a matter of life and death. You had better hope that bus gets here SOON!"  
  
She heard a noise outside and turned to see the bus pulling in.  
  
"That's more like it," she said letting go of the clerk's collar. Laura picked up her bag and boarded the bus.  
  
An hour later, she found herself standing outside the Triple L Diner. She looked around the outside as memories flooded her mind. She saw no sign of a yellow paper.   
  
"Maybe it's inside," she said to herself.  
  
She walked in and sat down at the counter. The waitress came over and looked at her.  
  
"Are you Laura Spencer?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Do I know you?"  
  
"No, but a man was in here earlier and left these for you. He gave me your picture so I would know you." She handed Laura a folded sheet of yellow paper and an envelope.  
  
"Thank you," Laura said. "Can I have a cup of coffee?"  
  
Laura unfolded the paper and read to herself.  
  
  


That one was easy, if the truth be told,  
You're one step closer to the treasures I hold.  
Does a square car exist? Yes it is real,  
Its sits beside twin rows of steel.

  
  
"A square car? That doesn't make any sense," she thought to herself. The waitress set a cup of coffee in front of her. "Thank you," she said without looking up.  
  
She looked at the envelope. She was afraid to open it. All the other envelopes held bad news. She took a deep breath and tore it open. Inside was the same yellow paper that was becoming all too familiar. She pulled it out and read it.  
  
  


Almost bare is your family tree,  
Only one left, the rest are with me.  
Husband, daughter, mother and son,  
Find the next clue quickly or I will have won.

  
  
Laura's face grew pale. Her legs felt weak as she rushed to the payphone. She quickly dialed her house.  
  
"Nikolas?" she said as he answered. "My...my Mother?"  
  
"She's gone Mom. She went to the kitchen to fix dinner and never came back. I went into check on her and she was gone."  
  
"Oh no! Nikolas do you think you can get me a private plane to get home? I don't have time to wait for a commercial flight."  
  
"There will be one waiting for you at the airport. Mom, be careful."  
  
"You too," she said.  
  
Laura decided not to wait for the next bus. She quickly paid for her coffee and called a cab to take her to the airport in Vancouver.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
  
Laura and Nikolas had no idea where to look next. Laura was so intent on solving the riddle that Nikolas had to force her to eat. This was the hardest one yet. By that evening Laura and Nikolas were still working on Helena's clue.  
  
"There's no such thing as a square car," Nikolas said. "I think my Grandmother has gone crazy."  
  
Laura wasn't listening. She was drawing on a sheet of paper. She drew a square and put it on wheels.  
  
"That's it!" she yelled.  
  
Nikolas jumped as the suddeness of her outburst. "What's it? Did you figure it out?"  
  
"Its a boxcar! The square is a box. The twin rows of steel are the tracks. The next clue is in the old boxcar that sets next to the tracks."  
  
"Ok, you be careful out there. I'm worried about you Mom."  
  
"Well don't worry about me and you're coming with me. Everyone else has disappeared, I'm not letting YOU out of my sight. Let's go!"  
  
Laura drove them as far as she could and they walked the rest of the way to the boxcar. There on the door was the yellow paper. Nikolas pulled it down and read it to Laura.  
  
  


You've come so far, so here's your next clue,  
Solve this one quickly and the winner will be you.  
Look for the giant whose one red eye,  
Winks at the world from high in the sky.

  
  
Laura sighed. She hoped that she was done with Helena's little game. It was getting darker by the minute and Laura was beginning to get a little spooked.  
  
"Let's get out of here Nikolas," she said.  
  
There was no answer. She looked all around the clearing and inside the boxcar. Nikolas was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Nikolas!" She yelled hoping he had wandered into the woods. That's when she saw it. An envelope stuck to a tree. She pulled it down and saw her name on it. She tore it open and pulled out the paper.  
  
  


That was fast, but not fast enough,  
You're all alone now so you'll have to be tough.  
We took the last one from right under your nose,  
To get them back, you need to be quick and stay on your toes.

  
  
Laura was not afraid anymore. She was angry. She walked back to her car determined to solve this clue quickly. There was no one else for Helena to take so what would happen if she was slow this time. Would Helena kill them?  
  
"Not if I can help it," she said with determination.  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
  
She got in her car and sat down to think for awhile. She stared out the window and saw the blinking light of the radio tower.  
  
"Could that be it?" she asked herself. "No that is too easy. But, maybe Helena thought it throw me off to make the answer that easy. I've got to check it out."  
  
Laura jumped out of her car and ran towards the tower. She was out of breath by the time she arrived. She didn't know how she was going to get into the tower since it was fenced off. She looked at the gate and there was the yellow paper. She grabbed it and read it out loud.  
  
  


A job well done, my hat's off to you,  
To find your Western family here's what you must do.  
Two miles you go, turn left at the creek,  
Look for a cave to find those you seek.

  
  
"My Western family?"  
  
Laura looked around her. She knew she had to go two miles from this spot, but which way.  
  
"Wait a minute," she thought. "Western family. It's two miles to the west. It has to be."  
  
She looked at the stars, glad Luke and Lucky had taught her how to read them. Deciding which direction was west, Laura ran as fast as she could.  
  
After a while her side was aching, but she continued to run. Finally she came to a creek.  
  
"Turn left at the creek," she read again.  
  
She stopped a moment to catch her breath then took off to her left. After about 5 minutes of walking she saw a cave.  
  
"This is it!" she said.  
  
Laura took a deep breath to prepare herself for the confrontation with Helena, then entered the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **  
  
About fifty feet into the cave, Laura came to a door. She shook her head.  
  
"The Cassadines seem to have a thing about building houses underground," she thought.  
  
Laura braced herself for what she might find on the other side, then opened the door. She found herself in a brightly lit hallway. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever.  
  
She slowly walked down the hall. She looked behind her every now and then to make sure her only escape route wasn't blocked. Finally she came to a door. She cautiously opened it.  
  
Stepping into the room, she saw Luke, Lucky, Lesley, Lulu and Nikolas tied to chairs. She moved farther into the room and the door slammed shut behind her.  
  
Laura turned around and found herself face to face with Helena.  
  
"Well I see that you found my little vacation home. I hope your family enjoyed their stay here," Helena said with a laugh.  
"Do sit down," she said pushing Laura down into a chair.  
  
"Your idea of humor leaves a lot to be desire Helena. Why did you kidnap my family? Come on tell me what was the reason for this?"  
  
"I was bored."  
  
"Bored? You kidnap my entire family, tie them up and then run me all over the place trying to solve your stupid riddles because you're bored? I don't believe this."  
  
"Oh Laura, don't you miss the little games I used to play with you when you were on the island?"  
  
"You called those games? You dumped me in the middle of nowhere with no food and no water. You gave me a riddle to find my way back and told me if I wasn't back by dark you would send your attack dogs after me. That is not my idea of games," she said with fire in her eyes.  
  
"I guess my little playmate has grown too old for games," said Helena. "Maybe your little girl would like to play in your place."  
  
Helena started to walk toward Lulu. Laura sprang to her feet and ran up behind Helena. She threw her arm around Helena's neck and held her tight.  
  
"You touch her and I'll kill you," Laura said as the anger built inside her.  
  
"It was only a joke," said Helena. "I don't make war on children. I won't hurt your child. I grow tired of this game."  
  
She snapped her fingers and two men rushed into the room. They pulled Laura off of Helena and threw her to the floor.   
  
"You may be needing this," said Helena as she dropped a piece of paper on the floor next to Laura.  
  
She and her men left the room. Outside the door, Helena flipped a switch. "Good luck at getting out," she called.  
  
Inside the room, the walls started to shift. The door Laura had come in was covered by a wall. Another door on the opposite side of the room appeared. It was the only way out.  
  
Laura quickly untied Luke, then together they untied the others.  
  
"Let me check to see what's out there," said Luke. He disappeared out the door. He was gone several minutes before he came back.  
  
"It's another one of Helena's mazes. I got lost trying to get back here. We could wander around in there forever."  
  
Nikolas walked over and picked up the paper that Helena had dropped. "Maybe this is a clue," he said.  
  
"What's it say?" Laura asked.  
  
Nikolas read it out loud.  
  
  


You can't go back the way you came,  
So here is a new version of our old island game.  
From where you are, to where you want to be,  
this equation is the key that will set you free.  
  
2R+2L times 2

  
  
Lucky grabbed the paper. "This one I can handle," he said. He sat down to work the problem.  
  
"Lucky, don't bother with that. It's not a math problem."  
  
"Are you sure Laura?" Luke asked. "It sounds like math to me."  
  
"I'm positive. That's the kind of clues she used to give me on the island. I know how to get us through the maze. Come on."  
  
Luke picked up Lulu and they all followed Laura out into the maze.  
  
"2R that means we go right twice," she said. They did as she said. "Then 2L means we go left twice."  
  
Luke smiled. He knew she was onto something. "What does the times 2 mean?"  
  
"That means we do it again. We go right 2 times again and left 2 more times."  
  
They all followed her instructions and soon found themselves outside.  
  
Luke put Lulu down and hugged Laura.  
  
"Good work Angel," he said kissing her. "You get everyone out of here. I'm going after Helena."  
  
He took off into the woods. "Call the police!" he yelled.  
  
"Nikolas, do you think you can find the way back to the car?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good. Take everyone back there. I'm going with Luke. Here's my cell phone to call the police, tell them we've found Helena."  
  
Before anyone could argue with her, she tossed the phone to Nikolas and ran after Luke.  
  
A short time later, Luke caught up to Helena as she came to a clearing. He went through the bushes to get in front of her. As she passed him, he jumped out and pinned her arm behind her back.  
  
"Going somewhere?" he asked.  
  
She smiled at him. "I wondered when I would see you again."  
  
"You know there is nothing I'd like to do more than to kill you right now for what you did." He could hear the faint sound of sirens in the distance.  
  
"You'd never do that. You're too much of a gentleman to hurt a lady."  
  
"Yes, but I don't consider you a lady," he said tightening his grip on her arm. He twisted it enough to make her cry out in pain.  
  
"Luke, don't hurt her!" Laura yelled, coming into the clearing. "Let go of her."  
  
Luke looked at her in surprise. "You're going to defend her after what she did to our family?"  
  
"No, I don't want YOU to hurt her," she said walking up to the two of them. "I want to save that pleasure for myself."  
  
Luke smiled understanding what she meant. He let go of Helena's arm. Laura made a fist and punched Helena in the face, knocking her out.  
  
Luke came over and put his arm around her. "Good shot Angel," he said.  
  
Mac and two officers came into the clearing. Mac looked at Helena laying unconscious on the ground and then looked at Luke. Luke shook his head and pointed to Laura.  
  
Mac shook his head, trying not to laugh. The officer waited for Helena to come to, then handcuffed her.  
  
I'll need you two to come downtown to make a statement," Mac said.  
  
"We'll be down in the morning," Luke said. "Right now, we have to take our family home."  
  
"Ten o'clock all right with you?" Mac asked.  
  
Luke nodded. He watched as Mac and the officers led Helena away. He turned to Laura and hugged her.  
  
"Let's get everyone home, then we can make up for a lot of lost time together," he said.  
  
She kissed him. Luke put his arm around her and they started back to the car together.


End file.
